


Knitting is all the Rage Series by Swing Set in December [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, ITPE2017, Knitting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Knitting is all the Rage Series by Swing Set in DecemberDerek knits a scarf. Finds friends along the way. And maybe be accidentally wooing Stiles.





	Knitting is all the Rage Series by Swing Set in December [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beacon Hills Stitch and Bitch Chapter 28](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497927) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



[](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/Knitting%20is%20All%20the%20Rage%20by%20Swing%20Set%20in%20December.mp3) 

 **Title** : Knitting is all the Rage  
**Author** : Swing Set in December  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Cover Art** : Akamine_Chan  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Warnings** : Chose not to use  
**Summary** : Derek knits a scarf. Finds friends along the way. And maybe be accidentally wooing Stiles.  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/25179)  
**Length** 0:13:24  
Link: [mp3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/Knitting%20is%20All%20the%20Rage%20by%20Swing%20Set%20in%20December.mp3)  
[audiobook here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/ITPE/01%20Knitting%20is%20All%20the%20Rage%20by%20Swing%20Set%20in%20December.m4b.zip)


End file.
